lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)
'We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa)' is a song featured in ''The Lion Guard, sung by Kion and Jasiri. It is performed in the episode Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots, as Jasiri shows Kion that they're not as different as he believes. Lyrics :Kion: :You think that life is one big game :You joke, you laugh, you take no blame :I'm telling you, there's just no way that we're the same. :Jasiri: :You've got to look past what you see :Try not to judge so easily :Believe it or not, you're a lot like me :Say, believe it or not, you're a lot like me! :Sisi ni sawa means we're the same :Chorus: :Sisi ni sawa! :Kion: :I hear what you're saying :But you need to explain :Chorus: :Sisi ni sawa! :Jasiri: :At the end of the day it's like water and rain :Sisi ni sawa :We are the same! :Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr :But take a look under the fur :Deep in our heart is what matters for sure! :Chorus: :Sisi ni sawa! :Jasiri: :Cause we both know a higher call'' :Like every creature big and small :The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all! :The Circle of Life will guide us all! :Sisi ni sawa means we're the same :'''Chorus: :Sisi ni sawa! :Kion: :Though you've got your spots :And I have a mane! : :Chrous: :Sisi ni sawa! :Jasiri: :At the end of the day, it's like water and rain :Sisi ni sawa :We are the same :Kion/Jasiri: :Sisi ni sawa :We are the same :Kion: :Never thought that we'd see eye to eye! :Jasiri: :I can't imagine why :It's very easy if you try! : :Chorus: :Sisi ni sawa! :Kion: :Still to me they're brand new thoughts :Not to judge hyenas by their spots! :Jasiri: :Sisi ni sawa! :Sisi ni sawa means we're the same :Kion: :Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain :Chorus: :Sisi ni sawa! :Jasiri/Kion: :At the end of the day, it's like water and rain :Sisi ni sawa :We are the same :Chorus: :Sisi ni sawa! :Jasiri/Kion: :Sisi na sawa means we're the same :Chorus: :Sisi ni sawa! :Jasiri/Kion: :Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain :Chorus: :Sisi ni sawa! :Jasiri/Kion: :At the end of the day, it's like water and rain :Sisi ni sawa :We are the same :Chorus: :Sisi ni sawa! :Jasiri/Kion: :Sisi ni sawa :We are the same :Jasiri: :Sisi ni sawa :We are the same Scar's Lyrics :Scar: :Sisi ni sawa means "We're the same" :Though you're made of flesh :And I'm made of flame :At the end of the day we all are fire and flame :Sisi ni sawa we are the same! Janja's Lyrics :Janja: :Sisi ni sawa means "We're the same" :Though I got spots, and you have a mane :At the end of the... Trivia *Disney Channel Australia/New Zealand lists this song as being titled Not That Different.Youtube *The song has been nominated for a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Original Song.http://cdn.emmyonline.org/day_44th_nominations_v02.pdf *At 2:08, Kion can be heard shouting woah in the background even though he is still singing his lines. *This is the first song to be heard in Season 1. *Janja and later Scar sing parts of this song in Battle for the Pride Lands. *Queen Janna also believes the philosophy. Video References fr: Sisi ni Sawa (Nous sommes les mêmes) Category:Music Category:Songs sung by Kion Category:Media Category:The Lion Guard Soundtrack We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa) Category:Songs Sung by Jasiri Category:Songs sung by Scar Category:Songs sung by Janja Category:Season Three Songs